Almost Nightmare
by FanWoman18
Summary: Brian comes back to town for a visit and tries to take advantage. He slips a roofie into Sonny's drink and tries to rape him. Will comes home from Los Angeles to find his husband making out with someone about to have sex outside only to realize that isn't the case.


**Summary: **Brian comes back to town for a visit and tries to take advantage. He slips a roofie into Sonny's drink and tries to rape him. Will comes home from Los Angeles to find his husband making out with someone about to have sex outside only to realize that isn't the case.

Okay so I have to admit that I have read many stories about Will being raped. Don't get me wrong I love those stories but I wanted to see a change up. In this story he isn't raped but comes close enough. I plan to write another story where Sonny is actually raped as well as one where Will is raped so be prepared.

* * *

**Almost Nightmare**

Sonny sighed as he looked down to the drink sitting on the table and back over to behind the bar. Brian had always been persistent but now it was just plain annoying. He didn't want to be rude though because they were still friends and the man had moved out of Salem so he wasn't a bother to his relationship with Will. The thought of Will made Sonny feel so many things all at once. Will had left for Los Angeles a month ago and they were having problems but Brian didn't need to know that. He saw that T had taken over and decided sitting down for one drink wouldn't hurt though he started getting this sinking feeling in his gut when the other man smirked at him.

"So I hear Will left for LA?" he asked pushing for information.

"He didn't leave for LA he got a job and he took it," Sonny defended his husband taking a sip of his drink frowning at the funny taste.

"You deserve so much better than him," the other man said leaning towards him.

"Can you please just stop?" the brunette asked shaking his head taking another big sip still thinking it tasted weird but ignored it.

"I just think that you deserve better than having a husband leaving you behind like trash," Brian said taking his hand and gripping it tightly.

"I'm not," Sonny started to stand only to fall forward feeling his vision blur.

He looked at the drink then at Brian and saw his triumph smirk as he stood up. Sonny opened his mouth to say something but it felt like he couldn't and he felt like there was a cloud making his brain shut down and his vision blur. He couldn't resist as he was dragged outside nor when he was pushed against a brick wall as Brian invaded his mouth unwillingly. He felt so weak and tried to move his body away but it wasn't cooperating. He closed his eyes in fear as tears streamed down his face and he tried not to think about the hand that was slipping down his pants or the fact he was going to be raped.

~Almost Nightmare~

Will was standing frozen in place not believing what he was seeing. He had come home early from Los Angeles for many reasons but most of all he realized he missed his husband and wanted to fix their problems so he left Arianna with Marlena for the night to find Sonny. He didn't expect to find his husband kissing Brian looking like he was about to have sex with him. He was about to turn to leave when he was surprised to find T storming out of the club heading right for them and then he realized something. Sonny was fighting back but he looked drug and weak and he had tears falling down his face.

"Get away from him," T yelled pulling the man away only to be punched for his troubles.

"You sonofabitch," Will growled storming up and throwing a punch at Brian hitting him squarely in the face knocking him down.

Brian went to lunge but they were all so distracted that they didn't notice that Rafe had shown up and even though he wasn't a cop anymore he had enough experience to know what was going on and he took action restraining Brian while T stood up to call the police. Will turned to see Sonny just lying where he fell on the ground looking trying to move but he couldn't and the blonde knew his husband had been drugged.

"It's alright," Will reassured sitting down on the ground and pulling his husband into his lap running a hand through his hair reassuringly.

Will kept his eyes on his husband even after being told that police was on the way as the frightened brown eyes relaxed slightly though they were still crying. The blonde was angry at Brian but he was also angry at himself because if he had been here then this wouldn't have happened and instead his husband was left open to be attacked. Will couldn't help but freak out when the brunette passed out and it took both Rafe and T holding him back so the paramedics could help Sonny. It was a good thing that Will was being held otherwise he would have gone for Brian again even after he was being dragged away in cuffs. Sonny had to be okay because Will had to make it up to him.

~Almost Nightmare~

Will lay his head on the hospital bed feeling so tired and drained. He had come home expecting to surprise his husband and have a nice day together only to walk into disaster. Everyone reassured him that Sonny was going to be fine that he was just unconscious and being kept overnight as a precaution. He just wanted to his husband to wake up so he could make everything up to him and hoped the drugs they gave him to counteract the roofie worked. He sat up abruptly when he heard a soft moan and saw that Sonny had opened his brown eyes though they were still a little hazy and was trying to figure out where he was.

"Hey calm down," Will told him standing to run a hand through dark hair in a reassuring manner.

"What happened? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in LA?" Sonny asked trying to make sense of everything.

Sonny took a minute to look around and saw that he was in a hospital and that he was hooked up to an I.V. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to remember and all he could conjure up was that Brian had come back into town and he had sat down for a drink but he couldn't remember anything after that. He was suddenly afraid and opened his eyes to meet concerned blue ones.

"I remember Brian coming back into town and then sitting down to talk with him but I only drank water," he said shaking his head wincing because it hurt like he had been drugged which just made him even more afraid.

"I came back from LA to surprise you and tell you I'm back for good but when I went by the club I found you outside with Brian and it looked like you guys were making out about to do something more," Will explained seeing the afraid look on his husband's face, "He drugged you Sonny. I can only guess with a roofie of some kind. He was trying to force himself on you."

"Oh god," Sonny said freaking out thinking something had happened and it showed on the heart monitor they had him on.

"Hey nothing happened," the blonde reassured moving his free hand to cup his husband's cheek; "T and I stopped it before anything could happen."

"I remember the drink tasted funny but I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry," the brunette cried tears filling his dark eyes.

"It isn't your fault. You know you scared me but everything is going to be okay," Will told him smiling down at his husband running a hand though his hair, petting it really.

Sonny sighed softly leaning into the hand holding his cheek and enjoying the sensation of his husband combing his fingers through his hair. He missed Will so much in the past month and they were having problems that now just seemed worthless considering everything.

"Just sleep everything is okay and we'll talk tomorrow," the blonde told him going to move his hands away making the brunette freak out a little.

"Don't leave," Sonny pleaded grabbing his hand holding it to his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," the blonde promised him.

Sonny looked into blue eyes as his husband leaned down so their foreheads rested together. Will could see the fear in those brown eyes and hated putting it there but he was home now and he was going to fix this. Tonight had scared him in so many ways but it also opened his eyes. Sonny smiled as he felt his husband join him on the small hospital bed turning them so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Sonny moved so his head was buried in the blonde's chest and felt arms wrap around him as one hand moved to run softly over his back in a soothing manner. The couple had dodged a bullet and they were reunited that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

I am taking all and any prompts you guys have. Please send them to me or comment them. I already have two in the works I need more. I am running out of inspiration considering the fact that Freddie Smith is leaving Days and the current relationship between Will and Sonny. I will accept any and all prompts guys.


End file.
